Our Memories
by Saturdaynite
Summary: Phil and Keely have wonderful memories with eachother, both happy and sad. But are they gonna be able to keep it for long? This memories is what they're fighting for...
1. Everyday's life

SCENE ONE – KEELY'S RESIDENCE – 2006

Keely rushes through her house door and ran up to her room. She grabs the Hologram200 from her bag and phone Phil with it. Then a hologram of Phil appears. (They could see each other, like a video conversation)

**PHIL(IN 2121):** Hey Keel, what's up?

**KEELY:** Phil, you're not gonna believe this. I did this report in school and it's going to be show on tv!

**PHIL(RISING AN EYEBROWN):** Oh…

**KEELY:** Aren't you happy for me?

**PHIL:** You mean the school's morning report… I thought you do this like everyday? What's the big deal?

**KEELY:** No Phil, on actual tv! The whole Pickford will see this! Finally I get to be a reporter. Well although it's just for a while, I'm still thrill! Actually I tried to call you in school this morning to tell you about this but you didn't pick up.

**PHIL:** Hey that's grea… what! You brought the Hologram200 to school? Keely, have you forgot what I've told you the day I went back to the future?

The scene flashes back to the day when the Diffys went back to the future.

**PHIL:** Keely, don't be sad. You'll still get to see me.

**KEELY(holding back her tears):** See you? But how?

Phil then handed her the Hologram200 and teaches her how to use it to call him.

**PHIL:** So, just do it the way I tell you, and you're be able to see and talk to me. Oh, and remember, don't bring it to anywhere except your house. It has 200 function so don't randomly press the buttons. If a hologram suddenly pops out, people might see. So, keep it safe.

The scene flashes back to Keely's house, where she was talking to Phil.

**KEELY:** Oh right, that. Sorry Phil. It's just that yesterday my mum…(interrupt by Phil)

**PHIL:** Look Keely, it's okay. Just remember to keep it at home next time.

**KEELY:** Aye Aye Captian. (Salutes)

END SCENE ONE


	2. Great News!

SCENE TWO – DIFFY RESIDENCE – 2121 

The Diffys are minding their own business when Lloyd came home from work with a piece of good news.

**LLOYD:** Hey Phil, I've a good news for you.

**PHIL:** What is it?

**LLOYD:** I've this project which I'll finish in about two month's time, my boss will give me a month leave then.

**PHIL:** And how's that good news for me?

**LLOYD:** Guess where I'll bring you guys to?

**PHIL:** Er…

**LLOYD:** The 21st century!

**PHIL:** What Dad? Ar..are you sure? (In shock)

**BARB:** That's great honey, now you'll get to see Keely again.

**PIM:** What! You're bringing us to the 21st century? Why do we have to meddle with those people again?

**BARB:** Why Pim? It's great. Don't you miss that beautiful place?

Pim showed a disgusted face with her tongue out.

**PHIL: **There's another thought Pim, this's a great chance for you to revenge on the fashion zombies. (Pim nodded and make a wicked smile) Oh this is such a good news, I'm gonna tell Keely.

Phil dashed into his room, grabbed the Hologram200 and called Keely.

**KEELY:** Hi Phil, I was just about to call you.

**PHIL:** Keel, I have the best news ever! I'm gonna visit you!

**KEELY:** Really? Oh my gosh! When?

**PHIL:** In two month's time, after my Dad finish his project.

**KEELY:** Then how long are you staying?

**PHIL:** Well, I'm not really sure about this, I'll get back to you later.

**KEELY:** It's awesome Phil! I'll be waiting for you. Oh yeah, there's something I wanna tell you about. I was standing near the window just now and I saw a bright flashing orange light and sonic shimmy. I think it's a time machine!

**PHIL:** Keely, it's not biggy. It's probably just a future family on vacation.

**KEELY(Looking out the window):** Oh! It's really a time machine! I can see some men wearing black future uniform. Well, kinda like because it resemble the ones I saw in the virtu world. And gosh they look mean.

**PHIL:** Keely just relax. They're not gonna hurt you.

**KEELY:** As you proved…

END SCENE TWO

I'll get the next scene up asap:D


	3. Phil's Worry

SCENE THREE – DIFFY RESIDENCE – 2121 

Phil walked towards the dinner table where his family was having dinner. He look frustrated.

**BARB:** What is it Phil? You still can't contact Keely?

**PIM:** Hahs I guess that Blondie didn't want to see you.

**PHIL:** Well Mum, I've been trying to contact her for days. It worries me you know.

She always calls me, at least twice a day. Now she doesn't' even answer my calls.

**PIM:** Geez Philip, why don't you just send her a virtu message telling her to contact you

**PHIL:** You know what? You're right.

Phil took out the Hologram200 from his pocket and start recording. "Keely, why didn't you answer my calls? I'm worried. Could you contact as soon as possible when you see this message? I have so much things to tell you."

**HOLOGRAM200:** Virtu-Message Send (in words)

**PHIL:** Man, I'm still worried. She stop calling after that day she told me she saw a time machine and mean black uniform wearing men. Dad, do you think we can leave earlier?

"Men wearing black uniform?" Lloyd was deep in thought.

**PHIL:** Dad?

"It couldn't be..." Lloyd muttered

**PHIL(SHOUTING):** Dad!

**LLOYD**: Huh? What?

**PHIL:** About traveling on an earlier date?..

**LLOYD:** Oh, that. I'm sorry Phil. But I got to finish my project first.

**PHIL:** Okays… (gloomy)

**LLOYD:** But I promise I'll get it done as soon as possible.

**PHIL:** Thanks Dad.

END SCENE THREE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys, it's a really short scene but I hope you guys enjoy it D**

**My exams are starting from tml hence I might not be able to update.**

**So gotta need your patience! Thanks a lot:D**


	4. Finally time to set off

SCENE FOUR – TIME MACHINE RENTAL AGENCY – 2121

Lloyd promised Phil to get his work done as soon as possible, and he did! Hence, the Diffys get to go on vacation 6 month earlier.

**LLOYD:** Okay, now we'll just have to wait for the Timeflyer2000 to arrive. In the mean time, let's check our stuff. We don't want to travel back all the way home when we discover something's missing.

**PHIL:** Yeah right, remember the last time when you forgot to bring the cardkey to all our luggage and we spent the whole day looking for it?

**PIM(talking to Phil):** And your blankie!

"Hahs" Pim mocked and Phil gave her a stare.

**PHIL:** If it wasn't you, how would I forget about it!

**LLOYD:** Hey kids lets not get into that okay. Let's see, hmm… future tools, check.

**BARB:** Modern day food Recipe, check

**PHIL:** Future gadgets, check

**PIM:** My sweet Revenge Plan, check.

**CURTIS:** Curtis's rock, check.

Then the Timeflyer2000 came. A time-machine operator came out from it.

**T-M OPERATOR:** So you guys must be… (scanning through a list) The Diffys?

**LLOYD:** Yeah. C'mon guys, lets get it.

**T-M OPERATOR:** Diffys, the Diffys? You're the Diffys! Geez I hope you'll enjoy your trip and try not to get stuck again. (He chuckled as he strolled away)

**PHIL:** hey Dad, I didn't know that we're that famous for being stuck in the 21st century.

**PIM(GLARING AT PHIL):** Glad you notice…

Lloyd then gave a "why you have to talk about that again" look.

**BARB:** Er… look honey, why don't we hop into the time machine and set off. It's getting pretty late.

**LLOYD:** That's right, hurry up, chop chop!

The Diffys now finally set off, on their way to 2006. "Great Keely, I hope you're okay. I'm coming right now," Phil smiled as he whispered these words to himself.

END SCENE FOUR

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed it D**

**I probably be able to update two more scene before I completely turn my focus to my exams.**

**I'll update asap.**

**smiles **

**yVonne**


	5. Only that simple huh?

SCENE FIVE – PICKFORD STREET – 2006

As soon as the Diffys landed in 2006, Phil went to look for Keely. He was walking along pickford's street, to Keely's house.

**PHIL:** Hmm. I'll never forget this place. Got so many wonderful memories.

"Who's that?" He thought as he looked at a girl's back.

**PHIL:** Oh! Keely! Hey Keely wait up!

**KEELY:** (She turned around) Oh my god Phil is that you? But you said you're gonna be here later. It's six months earlier! Look at you, grown a bit fatter, and you hair! I love it! Who's your stylist?

"Uh Keely…" He smiled. "Welcome back Phil," Keely smiled back and they both gave each other a big hug.

**PHIL:** Keely, I've been trying to contact you from the future. Why didn't you answer? And have you seen the message I send you? You made me so worried!

**KEELY:** Oh Phil I'm so sorry. I went out of town and it was such a rush that I forgot to bring the Hologram200 along. And hello? You didn't teach me how to check the message.

**PHIL:** Geez I thought with your itchy hand you might have figure that out yourself.

"Ouch," Phil fakes cry as Keely gave him a punch on his arm.

**KEELY:** So, how long are you staying?

**PHIL:** About 3 weeks.

**KEELY:** That's awesome. I have it all planned out. Tomorrow we'll go to the mall. There's a monster sale! Then after that, we'll go to the newly opened theme park. My friends said it's really cool! Oh and we're so totally gonna find a date to watch movie. Hmm, what about this Friday? Oh and…

Keely kept talking as she and Phil walked her back to her home. Scene slowly fades away.

END SCENE FIVE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…


	6. Something's not right

SCENE SIX – DIFFY RESIDENCE – 2006

Keely knocked on the door.

**KEELY:** Hey Phil, ready to go?

**PHIL:** Actually Keely, I need to help my Dad with something. Would you mind to wait for a few minutes?

**KEELY:** Sure, but hurry up. The movie will start in about half an hour.

**PHIL:** Got it. You wanna come in?

**KEELY:** No, no… I'll be fine outside. (she smiles)

**PHIL:** Okay then.

**LLOYD:** Phil! Hurry up, I'm running out of hands! (he yelled)

**PHIL:** COMING DAD! This won't take long Keely.

After 10 minutes, Phil was ready to go.

**PIM:** Hey Phil, don't you think Keely is a bit weird? I mean, she doesn't come into the house and she's always hanging around the time machine.

**PHIL:** Pim, don't make a big deal out off this okay. Just mind your own business. What happen to your revenge plan? Didn't see you carrying out anything… you have a change of heart? (Phil mocked)

**PIM(With her eyes wide open):** I'm getting to it! Didn't you say you have a date? Well get going!

Pim chased Phil out off the house and slammed the door.

**PHIL(Shouting):** Hey you could at least let me wash my hand first!

**PIM(Shout through the door):** It doesn't help. You're too filthy!

Phil looked at himself and uttered, "No I'm not." Then a door slammed behind Phil's back. He turned around and saw Keely coming out from the time machine.

**KEELY:** Hey Phil, I didn't know you're that quick.

**PHIL:** Well I have to be'cuz the movie is starting. By the way, what are you doing inside the time machine?

**KEELY:** Oh nothing, nothing… just looking around. What's with your hands? It's so dirty!

**PHIL:** Well I'll clean it up later. C'mon, we have to hurry up if not we'll be late for the movie. Let's go. (He smiles)

Phil ran ahead. Keely turned back and looked at the time machine, looking really serious.

**PHIL(Shouting):** C'mon Keely, gotta go!

**KEELY:** (change to happy face) Alright, I'm right behind!

**PHIL:** You're too far behind! gotta pick up the pace!

**KEELY:** Uh now you're saying me slow huh?(She walks up to him) I'll race you! Hey Phil, what's that!

**PHIL: **Huh? What? (He turned behind and scan the area)

Keely speeded ahead. "Hey that's cheating!" Phil called and chased behind. Scene fades to black.

END SCENE SIX

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hey guys… that's it, I'll stop here until my exams ends**

**Sorry it will keep you guys waiting, it will end only at about two more weeks**

**Until then:D**


	7. Here come the trouble

SCENE SEVEN – H.G. WELLS HIGH SCHOOL – 2006

It was the end of school. Phil was standing outside H.G Wells High School, waiting for Keely.

**KEELY:** Hey Phil. Have you been waiting long?

**PHIL:** Nah, I just reach here. C'mon Keel, let's go to the newly opened restaurant. I heard that the food there are really delicious and the queue are very long. So we need to get there quick to get a seat.

**KEELY:** Erm… Phil, there's something I wanna tell you. These two weeks had been great, I'm really having an awesome time. But I'm kinda broke now.

**PHIL:** Oh that's right. We've been spending a lot of money these days. Hmm, it's okay, we can go somewhere else.

**KEELY:** Hey hey why don't we go to the virtu-world, it doesn't cost us a single buck right?

**PHIL:** Great idea, so meet me at my house at 5?

**KEELY:** Okie dookie.

It's 4.45 and Phil is preparing for Keely to come.

**PHIL:** Hey Dad, have you seen the virtu-goggles in the time machine?

**LLOYD:** Yeah, it's on the dinning table. I was restoring the batteries. It's done, you can take it back to the time machine.

Phil grabbed the virtu-goggles and head out to the time machine. Keely walk up.

**PHIL:** Hey Keel, you're early.

**KEELY:** Yeah. Hey, what are you doing with the virtu-goggles?

**PHIL:** Oh, my dad was installing batteries.

**KEELY:** Then did anyone use it? (sounding very nervous)

**PHIL:** Er… I guess not. Why are you asking?

**KEELY:** Nothing, nothing… just curious

**PHIL:** Then quit standing there, c'mon in.

They both walked into the time machine.

**PHIL:** So… where you wanna go?

**KEELY:** Anywhere, you decide.

**PHIL:** Okay, you're gonna love this place.

Phil programmed the virtu-goggles and handed one of it to Keely. Keely watches Phil as he put on the virtu-goggle.

"Oh my head!" Phil cried.

He falls on the floor, with his hand pressing his head. He tried to take off the goggle but he can't. His face turned red and Keely stare at him as he stuggle with pain. Soon, Phil was unconscious…

END SCENE SEVEN

---------------------------------------------

hey guys ) finally my exams ended! To Pheely101: Thanks for the luck! Really needed it

Anyway, I'll update the next chapter asap. Thanks for waiting! )


	8. Family, we've got a problem

SCENE EIGHT – DIFFY RESIDENCE – 2006

**LLOYD:** Have anyone seen Phil? He's not in his room.

**BARB:** Maybe he's out with Keely.

**PIM:** Who cares, he will be back anyway.

**CURTIS:** Curtis no see Phil yesterday. Phil never came back.

**BARB:** Didn't he call back? Lloyd, contact him.

**LLOYD:** I've already did, he didn't answer.

**PIM:** That's so like him, hahs

**BARB:** Pim, use the Tracking Senser to find him.

"If you says so, but I don't think it will be much help," Pim said as she went to the time machine and took the Tracking Sensor.

**PIM:** Cant find him. Apparently his not carrying any gadget with. Al; the gadgets are tracked in our house and in the time machine.

**LLOYD:** That cant be, Phil always take his wizard with him, plus some other gadgets. Family, I think we have a problem here.

**PIM:** Grr they gonna make a big deal out of this again. (She groaned)

The Diffys spend hours, trying to find Phil's whereabout but they just can't seem to do it.

**LLOYD:** This can't be. He gotta be here somewhere.

**BARB:** Oh my, I hope he's alright.

**PIM:** Dad, can you be smarter? If Phil is taken away by someone, you think he can't retaliate against them with his wizard?

**LLOYD:** You mean Phil's being taken away?

**PIM:** Yeesss

**LLOYD:** Oh oh you mean that person steal Phil's wizard?

**PIM:** Well, maybe but no!

**LLOYD:** Oh you mean the person who took him must be from the future!

**PIM:** Yes! Finally you got it right.

**LLOYD:** NoOOo

**BARB:** That means he might be in the future! Uh Lloyd! What are you doing?

**LLOYD:** Packing up, we gotta go back to the future.

**BARB:** What if Phil is still here? We should at least search for a few more days.

Five day passed and there's still no news of Phil. The Diffys went back to the future where they have more gadgets to help track Phil.

- DIFFY RESIDENCE – 2121

**LLOYD:** This B84ComputerWiz doesn't seem to help.

**BARB:** Oh what are we gonna do? Maybe we should call the cops!

**PIM:** Mum, the space cops wouldn't help us unless Phil's missing for 7 days.

**LLOYD:** Barb calm down, we're gonna find Phil. I'll go to work tomorrow to use the HT-Circuitborad, the chance to track Phil is higher.

END SCENE EIGHT

-----------------------------------------------

hey guys, sorry for the long wait. But hope you guys enjoy it


	9. Uncovering the secret lab

SCENE NINE – MEMORY LAB – 2121

Phil opened his eyes. It was very dark and all he could see was the light coming from a big screen before him. He was having a bad headache. The next thing he know, he found himself cuff onto a metal chair. He struggled, trying to free himself. "Diffy…" a voice came from behind.

**PHIL:** What… Who are you?

Phil was very nervous, he couldn't turn and look behind as his head was press down onto a chair by some machine. But he could see the shadow on the floor becoming bigger and bigger. He could hear the footsteps getting nearer and nearer. And finally, "Hey Phil." "Keely?"

- DIFFY RESIDENCE - 2121

**BARB:** Pim! Your father called. He forgot his JIC (job identification card). Could you bring it to him?

**PIM:** Sure… but Mum, I'm not TWENTY yet! I can't go into those working estate by myself. Why don't you go.

**BARB:** Okay then, you'll track Phil for me right?

**PIM:** Track Phil? (Pim thought) Wait, hold on Mum, I'll go (She smile). I'll bring Curtis with me.

**BARB:** Dress him up like a twenty-years old. Don't give him those kids' clothes again.

**PIM:** Alright!

- POSIVE THRONIC IMB

**LLOYD:** Pim, what took you so long?

**PIM:** This… (She turned and pointed to Curtis who's way behind)

**LLOYD:** O… kay(raised an eyebrow) Well thanks anyway. Now go straight home, this is no place for a kid to hang around. So I'll see you at home. (Turn and go back to work)

**PIM:** Sure… Curtis? Curtis! What the hell are you doing?

**CURTIS:** Floor hard and shiny. Curtis like. (He was stomping the floor and moving further away from Pim)

**PIM:** You stupid caveman! Get back here right down! Or I swear you'll be sorry! (She yelled and chased after him)

Then, Pim noticed a change of the sound the floor produce as Curtis stomp on it.

**PIM:** Curtis! Try stomping here. (He moved to the place where Pim pointed and start stomping) Okay now stomp the prevous place.

CURTIS: Pim bossy.

Sure enough, the change of sound was obvious. Pim walked to that particular part of the floor and found out it was hollow. She used her wizard and zap open it. There was stairs, leading down to a dark hallway. Pim dragged Curtis in and the hallway leads them to a huge laboratory. Inside, was many man wearing black uniform guarding. As both of them moved, Pim spotted Keely, in a particular lab, talking to Phil. With they help of the wizard she teleported to the outside of the lab and listen to their conversation.

END SCENE NINE

-------------------------------------------------

hey guys, I hope you like this scene and I'd love to read more reviews!

Thanks for you time:)


	10. The Truth: Part I

SCENE TEN – MEMORY LAB – SECRET BASEMENT – 2121

**PHIL:** Keely?

**KEELY:** Hey Phil

**PHIL:** Keely what are you doing here?

**KEELY:** I thought I drop by to visit you since I'm free.

**PHIL:** It's not safe here. Keely, we need to get out of here.

**KEELY:** We? You mean you huh.

**PHIL:** Yeah me… what! You're not going with me?

**KEELY:** No.

**PHIL:** No?

**KEELY:** You see, this is actually part of the plan.

**PHIL:** Plan? What plan?

**KEELY:** My name is Cathy.

"I don't understand," Phil said. Then she took a replicater and change into her real look.

**CATHY:** Remember the day you went back to the 21st century?

**PHIL:** Yeeeaah.

**CATHY:** You meet Keely on the Pickford Street, that was me.

**PHIL:** What!

**CATHY:** Oh and it was also me when we go to the mall and movie, not Keely.

**PHIL:** It cant be! How did you know her memories.

**CATHY:** That explains the thing you're sitting on. It's a memory chair. With it, I can take away someone's memory or give it to someone.

**PHIL:** That means you took away Keely's memory.

**CATHY:** That's correct.

**PHIL:** If Keely's you, that explain why you're hanging around the time machine in the 21st century. I bet it was you who mess with the virtu-goggles. But why her? You can't do this to her!

**CATHY:** Well, to make this memory chair works, I need a memory ball. Aka Memo…

**PHIL:** Memo-Cube. Originally invent by Dr Bubblestone. As it was copied by Professor Lupe, he became really mad. He hid his invention and disappears together with him.

**CATHY:** Well you know your history. So, I spent years trying to locate this ball. And I found it in Keely's house.

**PHIL:** Then just take the ball and go! Why did you hurt her?

**CATHY:** Who say anything about hurting her? I only want her memories. Don't worry kid, she's fine.

She walks up to a computer, typed something, and Keely appeared on the screen. She was locked up in a cramp room.

**CATHY:** Look, she's fine. She has food, clothes…everything.

**PHIL:** Her memories?

**CATHY:** Not only hers, and yours too. Oh not to forget about Lloyd and…

**PHIL:** You know my Dad? Don't tell me you're my Dad colleague?

**CATHY:** What do you think?

**PHIL:** You're my Dad colleague? You're my Dad colleague!

The scene changes to Pim and Curtis, who were standing outside the lab, and listening to Cathy and Phil's conversation.

**PIM:** Oh this is not good. C'mon Curtis, we got things to do. Curtis? Cutis!

END SCENE TEN

----------------------------------------------------

hmm, I think that pretty much clear things up heh? Sorry about the confusion though. Well, keep a look out on the next chapter:)


	11. The Truth: Part II

SCENE ELEVEN – MEMORY LAB – SECRET BASEMENT – 2121

**PHIL:** You're my Dad's colleague!

**CATHY:** Yeah.

**PHIL:** What does it gotta do with this?

**CATHY:** I need some unforgettable memory to put in the memory ball. Well, it's a memory ball, that's why it needs different kind of memory in order to works. And I know Lloyd have some pretty good memories.

**PHIL:** Wait, that means you're gonna take away my memories. Memories about the times…

**CATHY:** Yep, about your unforgettable memories with Keely. But don't worry, soon it will be your family's turn.

**PHIL:** No… This doesn't make any sense!

Cathy walks upto the computer and typed something.

**CATHY:** Poor little boy. You're gonna have a hard time, memory taking process can be very long.

Phil's fear increases.

SECRET BASEMENT – 2121

**PIM:** Curtis! Quit gfooying around, let's go!

**CURTIS:** Curtis tired, don't want to move. Stomping too much no good.

Curtis was so tired, he was not looking where he was going. He bang onto a emergency alarm and the bell rang.

**PIM:** Curtis! What did you do!

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** All employee please proceed to the worker's lounge. The SC3000 robot will take the attendance in 10 minutes. All visitor please go to your nearest counter and wait for further instuction. I repeat…

**CURTIS: **Curtis do nothing.

END SCENE ELEVEN


End file.
